Surprise
by sheridon
Summary: Jeff gets hurt at the hands of Beniot and Malenko. Lita and Matt decide it's time for a little payback


Disclaimer: All characters/people in the story are owned by WWF.  
  
Spoilers: None. Takes place around No Way Out.  
  
Rating: R, for some language, mild violence, and adult situations.   
  
**************************************************  
  
Jeff Hardy was sitting in his locker room, waiting for Matt and Lita to arrive. He had just been informed that they had a match later tonight against Val Venis, Goodfather, and Ivory, and he was anxious to tell them. He signed in exasperation and checked his watch for what seemed to be the fifth time in the last minute. They'd better not be sitting out in the parking lot making out again, he thought, since he had caught them more than once doing that very thing. A vicious knock on the door interrupted Jeff from his thoughts. He jumped up, for a split second thinking that it might be Matt, but he remembered that since, this was Matt's room too, he most likely wouldn't be knocking. He thrust open the door, and came face to face with Dean Malenko and Chris Beniot. Jeff sighed. He wasn't up to dealing with these two clowns right now.  
"What do you two want?" Malenko and Beniot to that was an invitation to come on in, the push past Jeff.   
"Where is he?!!" Demanded a not so cheery Malenko. "Where is that two faced no good son-of-a-bitch who stole Lita away from me?" Had Jeff not been so pissed off at the moment, he would have laughed.   
"Stole her huh?" Jeff said, amused. "I hate to break this to you Dean, but in order for someone to steal something from you, it usually has to be yours to begin with."  
Beniot glanced around the room, before finally speaking up. "He's not here. "   
"Well look at James Bond over here," said Jeff, rolling his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to get ready for." Jeff turned to leave, but Beniot put an arm out to stop him.  
"If he's not here, then where is he?" He hissed. Jeff looked at him, and he looked pissed, as did Dean.  
"I honestly don't know." Jeff knew that they wouldn't believe him, but that was their problem, he didn't know where Matt was. Dean looked and Beniot, and Beniot looked at Dean.   
"Well, then it's too bad that his brother will have to give him the message that we wanted to give to him personally." With that, Beniot pushed Jeff against the wall. Jeff shoved him back, but Beniot grabbed him and threw him over a nearby chair. He fell to the floor. Dean grabbed the chair and threw it over top of him. And Beniot grabbed a vase filled with flowers, and threw it at him, sending glass shattering. Jeff moaned in pain as the two men walked toward him.   
Dean bent over Jeff and whispered "No one messes with me, Hardy Boy." The last thing Jeff saw was Beniot's boot coming at his head.  
"Night, night." Beniot laughed, and they left.  
  
  
Matt Hardy and Lita are sitting on the hood of a car, in the arena's parking lot, kissing. Lita had her hands wrapped around Matt's neck, her fingers running through his long black hair. She kissed him passionately. Matt pulled away from her briefly and smiled, stroking her cheek.  
"Aren't you glad I kissed you in the ring after you beat Malenko?" he asked, grinning. Lita just smiled.   
"What do you think?" She asked, grabbing him, and pulling his mouth towards hers. Their mouths stayed joined together, their tongues entwined for a good few minutes before they were interrupted by a sudden noise.  
"Ahem." They turned around to see Kevin Kelley standing behind them.   
"We're kind of in the middle of something here. What do you want?" Matt glared at him. Lita stared at him, she was worried. The expression on Kevin Kelley's face wasn't a good one.   
"What's wrong?" she asked him  
"It's Jeff." Kevin began. Matt tensed up all over. "He's been hurt."  
  
  
Jeff lay on the locker room couch, groaning loudly, there was an ice pack on his head, but it didn't seem to be helping. Unless, of course, he was supposed to be feeling mind numbing pain. In which case, the pack was working quite nicely. His head was probably the worst of it. Possible concussion. He also had a split lip, and a bunch of tiny cuts from where he had been hit with glass.  
The meds had been bugging him about going to the hospital, but Jeff refused. He hated them, everything about them. The smell, the noises, and especially the food. There was a guy still hovering over him, badgering him about going to a doctor. The door suddenly burst open and Matt and Lita rushed in. Jeff managed to turn his aching head slightly to see who it was. Matt and Lita. He was relieved to see them, but at the same time, a little miffed.   
"Oh my god, Jeff are you alright?" Lita looked very upset.   
"Just peachy." he replied. "Where have you two been?" Matt looked at Lita, Lita looked at Matt. Matt opened his mouth to say something, but Jeff stopped him. "Nevermind."  
"Who did this, Jeff?"  
"Who else? Your not-so-secret admirer and his toothless buddy." Jeff waved his hand, trying to push away the persistent med. "I told you, no hospitals!!!!"   
"Excuse me, but the only way you're helping my brother is helping to make the pain worse. Now be a good sport and leave!!" Matt shoved the guy out of the room and locked the door. He started pacing around the room while Lita sat with Jeff, looking over his injuries.  
"Damn those Radical bastards. Why can't they just leave us alone?" Lita muttered, removing the ice pack to look at Jeff's head. Jeff winced, and she muttered a sympathetic apology.  
"I'm not going let them get away this!!" Matt declared, and stormed out of the room. Lita looked at Jeff, who nodded. Lita got up and chased after him.   
"Where are you going?" she demanded, pulling him around to face her.  
"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to find those bastards and kick their asses!" He yelled.  
"I don't think so. What do you think is going to happen if you go charging in there like elephant? They'll be waiting for you Matt. They'll be expecting this."  
"I don't care! They need to be taught a lesson"  
" And getting your ass kicked by not just two, but four radicals isn't going to show them anything, except that you're a very stupid man who lets his anger get the best of him." Lita shouted at him. "Now listen to me, because I have a plan that is going to teach them once and for all not to mess with team X-treme."  
Matt raised his eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?" Lita smiled and began to whisper into his ear.  
  
  
While Matt was off at the store, getting together the things that they would need for their scheme to take place, Lita stayed at the arena, thinking. Getting Dean would be easy enough, but it would be a little bit more difficult to get Beniot.   
"Hey Lita." a female voice called out to her. She looked up to see The Kat walking by. Suddenly an idea dawned on her.   
"Hey, Kat, wait up. I need to talk to you for a second." Kat turned around as Lita caught up with her. "I need to ask you a favor...."  
  
  
Dean Malenko was walking through the hallway, making his way back to his locker room. As he was doing so, he heard a small noise from nearby. It sounded liking a woman crying. Intrigued, Dean followed the noise around the corner. When he got there, he saw someone who looked a lot like Lita, crouching in a corner, crying. He gave her a closer look, it was Lita! Of all the things that he had ever seen Lita doing, crying had never been one of them. Not ever. This was new for him. It made her seem so fragile, so vulnerable. He moved a little bit closer, but Lita didn't seem to be aware of him. She was crying so hard, she was shaking. He cleared his throat, and she looked up. Once she had seen his face, she started to cry harder, and returned her head to her legs. To hell with her, he thought, and turned to leave. But then a thought popped into his head, and he turned around once again. Vulnerable. A slow smile spread across his face, like a predator who'd caught its prey.   
"You okay?" Dean asked her, trying his best to sound concerned. Lita looked him up and down.  
"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it." She finally said.  
"Fine, whatever." Dean turned to leave, and Lita bit her lip.  
"Wait!" She called, and Dean smiled before turning around to face her again. "Do you really want to know what's wrong?" Dean almost smiled. This was working like a charm.  
"Of course, if you're hurting, then I'm hurting too." he said, carefully sitting himself down next to her. "Tell me what happened."  
"It's..it's..it's Matt." Lita managed to stammer out before bursting into tears once again. Dean was giddy. Matt had done something to her. This was too good to be true.   
"What did Matt do? What did he do to you?"   
"Everything was fine,, up until a few days ago. He became distant. This morning he said he left his Xtreme jersey back at the hotel, and he went back to get it. After awhile he didn't come back, so I went to check on him, make sure he was okay...." Lita paused for a moment to catch her breath before resuming the story. "When I got there, the door was locked, and there was a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door. I went in anyways, because I knew only Matt could be in there. I opened the door, and went in, and I saw......." Lita chose this moment to burst into a fit of tears once again.  
"What?!! What did you see?" Demanded Dean, knowing at once that he sounded over eager.   
"Matt, in bed... with...his....ex-girlfriend!!!" Lita once again became a mess. If he tried, Dean probably could have floated around the room. Matt had actually been stupid enough to cheat on her!  
One mans loss was another man's gain. He placed his hand carefully on her shoulder, and she rested her head against him.   
"Do you want go somewhere more private and talk?" he asked hopefully, trying not to be too obvious.  
"No. I want to make Matt pay. Pay for what he's done to me." Lita said through gritted teeth. "And I think I know just how to do so."  
"How?"  
Lita smiled at him seductively. "Take me back to your hotel room. I'm gonna hurt Matt the way he hurt me. I'm going to make him feel every stabbing ache I felt when I walked in there."  
Dean didn't need to be asked twice. "Just lead the way."  
  
  
Chris Beniot roamed the halls, searching for Dean. He hadn't seen him in awhile, and he had a feeling that the Hardys were up to something. Suddenly, The Kat came flying out of nowhere , coming to a screeching halt when she saw him, and sliding into him.   
"Sorry about that," she said sweetly. "guess I need to get my brakes checked." Chris just nodded at her. Why she was still standing next to him was beyond him.  
"Yes?" asked Beniot, getting annoyed.  
The Kat batted her eyelashes at him. "As you know, my Right To Nudity campaign isn't going very well, mostly thanks to RTC. I need someone's help to get me naked, and you're just the person to do it."  
"And what exactly would this entail?" Beniot asked  
"Just you taking me back to your hotel room, and taking pics of me in the nude." She giggled.   
"Why my hotel room?"  
"Because the one I'm in is all the way across town." She pouted. Beniot raised his eyebrow. She didn't seem to be up to anything.   
"And whats in it for me?"  
"Oh I don't know..." she said suggestively "Maybe a little extra fun once we've finished up. You can be RTN's newest member." She winked at him. Beniot smiled.  
"Lets go."  
  
  
Lita and Dean arrived at Dean's hotel room together. Dean closed and locked the door behind them, complete with the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the doorknob. Lita's eyes were still red and puffy from crying. She looked around the room, and saw three doors, one that obviously lead to the bathroom, one a closet, and the other, somewhere else.  
"Where does that door lead to?" She asked pointing to the mystery.  
"Uh, it leads to Beniot's room. We're connected. Now where were we?" Dean asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.   
" I think we were about to get revenge on Matt." she smiled.  
"That's right, awful, mean, Matt must be taught a lesson." Dean pulled her closer to him.   
"Not so fast there, Deany boy, I have other things in mind." Lita licked her lips. "Strip for me." Alarmed, Dean backed away a little.  
"What?!" From her back pocket, Lita pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Don't you want to get kinky?" She giggled. Dean relaxed. This was going to be fun.  
  
In the room next door, Beniot had finished taking the pictures that The Kat had wanted, and she was looking them over. These would really show up the RTC.  
"These look great. Just what I wanted." She smiled at him, biting her lip. "But at the moment, I seem to be the only member of RTN." She looked him up and down before grinning. "Lose the threads, Beniot." Beniot didn't need to be asked twice. Within seconds, Beniot's clothing had hit the floor. The Kat just smiled hungrily.  
"Now that's more like it." Beniot moved closer. But their fun was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the next room. He stared at the door connecting his room to Malenko's.   
"What was that?" asked Kat, pretending to be scared.   
"I don't know. It came from Dean's room, but he's at the arena."  
"Well maybe you should go check it out."   
Regarding her as if she had just told him that she was alien from Mercury, Beniot exclaimed "I can't go in there, I'm not wearing any clothes."  
"Honestly, what kind of respectable RTN member are you?" The Kat challenged him. Sighing, Beniot went towards the door and opened it. The room was pitch black, the lights being off and the curtains drawn. He squinted around, looking for a light switch. Before he could find, he heard a large crunching sound, and he slumped to the floor.  
  
  
Bright lights flooded Dean's room, giving a rude awakening to Beniot. He tried to rub his face, but found he couldn't move his hands. Struggling his eyes open, he soon found that he was lying in a bed next to a naked Dean, handcuffed like himself to the bedposts. He heard laughing, and looked up. A fully clothed Lita was standing a few feet away, a huge grin across her face.   
"Boys, boys, boys, when will you ever learn?" She said, shaking her finger at them. IN an instant, both men had realized it had been one big setup. Lita, still laughing, walked over to the kitchen area, picking up a steak knife. She walked back over to the bed, balancing the tip of the blade in the palm of her hand. "And you fall for it every time!" She laughed again, hucking the knife towards the bed. It whizzed by their heads, landing inches away from both of them, sticking into the wall behind them.  
"Why?" demanded Beniot.  
"Why?!! Why?! Have you forgotten that only a few hours ago, you attacked one of my boys?" Lita was growing rather angry.  
"But....but...but.." stammered Beniot, still trying to comprehend the situation. "Matt cheated on you, and you were crying." Lita looked at him, and walked over to the door, giving it a quick knock, and Matt entered the room.   
"Hiya, fellas." He said, looking at the both of them, stifling a laugh. "A little cold in here?" He laughed again.   
"But you cheated on her." Dean repeated in a small voice.  
"Cheated on her? I don't think so." Matt smiled and pulled Lita closer to him, putting his arm around her waist. " See, when you have a girl like this, cheating on her isn't something you even consider doing" He kissed her quickly  
"And you were crying...." Malenko was still puzzled.  
Lita whipped out a small Visine bottle from her jeans. "Visine. Makes crying as easy as faking an orgasm." She paused. "I'm sure you know about that kind of thing, Dean, your wife must fake it all the time." That set Dean off, he yanked and pulled at the handcuffs, but they weren't coming off. He would have tried yelling things, but his head wasn't working all that well.  
"Ya see, that's not going to work, Dean. There is only one set of keys to each pair of cuffs, and we tossed those out the window." Matt was enjoying patronizing this bastard.   
"C'mon, honey, I think we should leave these two alone to think about what they did." Lita declared, and they turned to leave.  
"Wait!" yelled Beniot. "You're not going to just leave us like this, are you?" Lita sighed, and turned around.   
"Well now that you mention it, I guess not." Matt looked at her, shocked. "Matt," she continued. "I almost forgot. Hand me the camera." Matt smiled. He'd nearly forgotten about that camera too. He went over, and dug it out of a bag. Lita took it from him, and snapped a couple of Polaroid's. She turned back around to Matt. "Now we can leave." Lita and Matt exited, their arms still around each other. Litter grabbed the room key on the way out. Once out of the room, she locked the door, and tossed the key to The Kat, who was standing nearby.   
"Everything set?" She asked, raising her brow.  
"Mission accomplished." She answered, snickering. "You got the rest covered?"  
"You betcha."   
"Thanks Kat. We couldn't have done this without you."  
" No problem. Tell Jeff to get better real quick." Kat smiled.  
"Oh, something tells me that once he sees the surprise we have for him, he'll be feeling better very soon." They laughed, and Matt and Lita walked away together, heading back to the arena.  
  
  
"Knock, knock, knock!!!" Jeff turned to see Lita entering the room. She has a mischievous look on her face.  
"Well it's about time. Where have you been? I've been in pain over here." Jeff complained.  
"Sorry, but we were off getting you your surprise present."  
Jeff was getting suspicious. "Where's Matt?"  
"He's in the ring, waiting for us. C'mon now. Upsy Daisy." Lita pulled him off the couch. But he stumbled a bit. She helped him up, and used her arm to help support him. They head slowly out to the ring.  
Matt was awaiting Lita and Jeff's arrival. He had been standing in the ring for a minute or so now, and the audience was beginning to wonder what he was doing. Finally, he saw Lita and Jeff making their way down the ramp. Jeff was leaning on Lita for support, and hobbling a bit. When they got into the ring, Matt got a mic, and turned to Jeff.  
"Jeff," he began, "After what happened to you earlier today at the hands of Beniot and Malenko, Lita and I decided to get you a little surprise, one I think you'll enjoy." He handed the mic over to Lita.  
"And without further adieu......" she hollered into the mic. "Kat, if you please!!!!" Turning to the screen, the audience all gasped to see a picture of Malenko and Beniot naked, both handcuffed to a bed. Jeff burst out into hysterical laughter.  
Matt and Lita smiled, glad to see their surprise had worked. Leaning into the mic, they both yelled "Surprise!"  
  
  
~FIN~  
  
Hope you enjoyed. I went for something a little more lighthearted than my last one. Please R&R.  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
